


Set out by Starlight

by Namariee



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009)
Genre: M/M, bottom!Logan
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 07:44:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11709960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namariee/pseuds/Namariee
Summary: 一个露营野x的小甜饼。背景在X-1之后（给俩人关系按了个快进键





	Set out by Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> 他们是彼此的，OOC都是我的（。

 

深秋的西彻斯特郊外已经不再藉由冗长的白昼藏匿渐而萧条的日色。傍晚时分他们把摩托车停靠在山脚下的汽车旅店，背起行囊在日落前徒步而行。到山顶露营并不像是Logan会在某个烟雾缭绕的午后怠倦丛生的念头，但毫无疑问Scott看上去很喜欢这个主意。他并非没有办法让Logan在这个冷寂的夜晚安然耽溺于他怀中，他的恋人每每从噩梦中转醒再度入睡时仓皇的呼吸总能贴着他沉稳的心跳渐而变得清浅绵长。尽管Logan从未向Scott提及，但当每个清晨他睁开惺忪睡眼，发觉自己蜷卧在柔软的床铺或是温暖的手臂间，而不再置身于充斥着柴油味道的集装车后备箱改造的容膝之所，那短暂的几秒意识尚未回笼的片刻令他有多唯恐仍在梦中。十五年漫无目的颠沛流离不是一个值得怀念的故事，他唯独庆幸那未曾耗尽他与这个世界远离无知与贪婪的那一部分打交道的热情。

他们在黄昏时分抵达了山顶，深秋草木的沁凉萦绕在鼻息间，他们周围是一大片灌木丛，低处传来溪水溅落在石块上的声音。Scott在裸露的空地上支起帐篷铺好睡袋，安置他们的随身行李。

“我们需要些生火的东西。在这等我，瘦子。”

“嘿，”Scott叫住他，“等我两分钟。这里就快弄好了，跟你一起去。”

Logan发出一声嗤笑。他双手环抱胸口，冲不远处的灌木林吹了声口哨，四下里呼啦啦地一大片数不清的灰白羽翼骤然间纷纷扑向天际的彤云。Scott放下手中的活计，眼前的一幕令他屏息。Logan走向那片隐藏着溪水的林翳，渐晚的日色把他高大的身形勾勒得温情脉脉令人怀旧不已。他走向晚风中猎猎飘摇的树丛，走向水泽间峥嵘鹊起的群鸟，与远山的影子和斜阳的余晖融为一色，仿佛那就是他熟稔的归途。

“Logan——”

Logan停下脚步。他转过身，望着向他跑来的年轻恋人微微眯起了眼睛。

Scott临近他面前时放缓了脚步，他的面颊紧张地翕动着，张了张嘴似乎想说什么。他抬手仿佛要拉住Logan的手臂，却在中途缩回了手无奈地耸了耸肩，仿佛一时间不知道怎样给他令人费解的不安举止添置合理的说辞。Logan被他逗笑了。他冷静无畏的领队因着怕他在眼皮底下走失而不知所措，没有比这再动人的笑话了。

“好吧，到这儿来伙计。”Logan伸出手臂，想要搭上另一个男人的肩膀。而Scott忽然间上前一步揽住他的腰，Logan在问出那句“发生了什么”之前感到温热的嘴唇碾压上来。年轻人啜吸着他的下唇，拂过他脸颊的鼻息透露着慌乱和局促。Logan带着点疑惑回吻他的恋人，不由地用安抚的意图摩挲对方的肩胛。

“别...”Scott抽身回来，他端详着Logan的脸，仿佛寻找某种确切的答案一样眼神里糅杂了犹疑和殷切。他们额头相抵而Logan不由地屏息，充盈他感官的那些来自Scott的气息在他脑海中搅动起一些无从俯拾的画面，像是一个个不期而至的诀别。

“抱歉Logan，”Scott的手仍放在他后颈，看着Logan疑惑地微微抬起一边眉毛，像是在琢磨他脸上并不存在的表情。“我不能...你知道，天快黑了，我不能让你一个人去。”

“唔。”仍沉浸在他感官所能捕捉到的情愫当中，Logan没对他嗤鼻也没拿他打趣。“夜晚露水很重，温度会明显比山脚下低。我是说，如果你不想走远，我们就在天完全黑下来之前把火升起来，来罐啤酒，然后做一切你认为足够安全的事情。”他耸耸肩，试图转移那些令人不安的情绪。“星空，或者帐篷穹顶。”

Scott嘴角抿出一个弧度，看上去稍稍放松的那种。“睡前故事还算一个保留项吗？”他重新在Logan唇角落下一吻，无视了对方喉咙里一声略带不满的闷哼。是的，他喜欢Logan在安静的夜晚能和他聊起的一切，鉴于Logan在不和他斗嘴的时候并不是个话多的人。并不是Logan出于顾虑他们的关系而在某些方面刻意疏远他的领队，但恋人之间寻常的沉默也往往未免显得不合时宜，他们在学院里共度的那些夜晚Logan的床头话向来只倾向于只言片语。在Charles的帮助下他渐渐找回了十五年前的一部分记忆，那其中有一些已经可以像录影带一样在他脑海中清晰地回放，而仍有一部分却始终模糊而支离。Scott谈不上多喜欢那些他无从参与的过去，然而Logan在谈及它们时每每低沉到不真切的声音和渺远的思绪总是令他着迷。那寥寥数语间的日升月落淌过枕边和窗前，透过雪茄的烟雾和威士忌的瓶底窥见的芸芸众生与斑驳众神从未以何种面目向他透露过那些经年流浪的终点。Logan以一种克制的口吻描绘着它们，魁北克码头在冬季起锚的灰黑色轮渡，安大略湖五月北归的候鸟簇拥着玫瑰色细羽的胸脯；阿尔伯塔靠近山麓脚下的小镇上往来的卡车载满枞木和锌矿，异乡人沉重的行囊填满赤色的足金；繁衍客居的拉丁美裔在草甸和雪野间流放他们的牧群，伊努人的先祖长眠于晨昏交割的落基山阴，他们的后裔用宽忍的手捧起这片土地上负重的灵魂和破碎的心——那个印第安血统的女子有着霜冻过的枫林一般红扑扑的脸蛋儿和流溢着蜜浆的眼睛，她被镇上的孩子们簇拥环绕的一幕那样清晰地留在了Logan的记忆之中。Scott没有过多地追问，但他没法不去想Logan走过很长的路，遇到过很多的人。他们有的来去匆匆随着战火的足音渐行渐远，而有的则挥之不去在他梦魇的深处徘徊游吟。他想知道那其中有多少双手曾造就过他，又有多少颗心曾击碎过他。自愈因子修复了他曾受重创的颞叶，新生的神经元展开温柔的触角吞噬了那些无尽战争中狰狞或悲悯的面孔，只在他的噩梦深处留下无数个硝烟与尘埃碾升坠灭的血色黎明。正如每一段出现在教科书中被预先谅解了的历史，棺椁凋零而墓草犹青，断头台畔鸢尾会兀自盛放，时间会默许这一切发生，而百年荒谬也不能侵蚀一颗生而高贵的心。男人未曾苍老的容貌犹有风霜镌刻的痕迹，而那于他而言无不像是尘世年岁的慈悲，提醒着他孑然在世的旅途也终有必将抵达的尽头。

Logan不会明白Scott究竟为什么在此刻如此难安寸步不离地守在他身边。没人知道当白昼将尽，年轻的领队是如何骤然看清他的恋人在渐晚的风声中踽踽独行的从容，而朝生暮尽的一切如何在他身旁走向不可避免的黄昏。那瞬间仓皇无措攫取了Scott的心脏，他无法放任Logan一个人走进那片夜色之中。

在Logan的催促下他们终于还是在天完全黑下来之前升起了火。Scott从他的背包里翻出听装的啤酒，Logan的皮夹克披在肩上，坐在火堆旁从Scott手里接过啤酒罐。他似乎在思索一些不属于眼前的事，几番心不在焉地用拇指的指甲撬动易拉罐的开口却没成功，最后失去耐心伸出一根钢爪在顶端戳了个洞。

“别那么做，”Scott把煨在火堆边的罐头打开递给他。“我不想看你在平日里就这么毫不在意地弄伤自己——不是在说换作在战场上我就高兴，但你不能没有这个意识，宝贝。”他记得也曾为Logan倚在床头抽雪茄的习惯和对方有过些微的争执——一个曾被当头丢过一枚原子弹的男人或许真的没法理解“烟灰很容易掉落在被褥和枕头上”究竟有什么值得担忧的地方。五次Scott这么提醒他，一次他跟他动了手——他的作战领队掐着他的手腕把整个身体的重量压在他身上。“你喜欢这个是吗？”Summers的护目镜反射出一道刺眼的弧光，Logan睁大了眼睛对视着那片明灭的深红，在Scott把从他手中夺过来尚未熄灭的雪茄烟蒂往他裸露的胸脯一边乳头上摁的时候他难以抑制地惊喘出声。然而Scott在灼烫的火星离那个瑟缩不已的小可怜堪堪只有头发丝那么一隙间隔的时候抽回了手——他把雪茄送到唇间抿嘴吸了一口，倾身将烟雾吹拂在那粒轻轻颤抖的乳尖上，然后张口将它含入唇间细细地碾磨，让Logan的后半截惊呼哽在喉间近乎呜咽。Logan羞于承认这令他有多难耐地被唤起，当他的领队如同在战场上一样向他索取床笫间别无二致的忠诚，他的身体总是出于本能诚惶诚恐又殷切满足地予以回应。Scott比任何人都明白惯于忍耐疼痛的身体只需要一点点温柔就能极尽安抚，而他却向来不曾吝啬那些对待举世珍宝般的谨小慎微。Scott总能在温柔缱绻间不经意地掌控所有步调和节奏，从Logan未受驯化的天性中榨取出最淫乱放荡的渴求。

十五年的时间足够那个星垂平野的夜幕下一往而踌躇的少年从畏惧天赋的觉醒到肩负与之俱来的责任*。Scott感念这一切，当Logan再度出现在他的生命之中，他曾经孱弱的臂膀已经足够坚实。而当他望进Logan的眼睛，年轻的领队总觉得自己仿佛仍站在那片旷野的夜色中无意间抬头窥见寥落的疏星。夜深的时候起风了，他们钻进帐篷。跃动的火光漏进来，将斑驳的剪影投射在帐内的四壁和穹顶。他们相拥而卧时Scott贴近他的恋人，埋首在他颈间深嗅着寡淡的烟草和冷却的皮革气息，那味道近在咫尺而迢远疏离。Logan毫无戒备地向他袒露细微滚动的咽喉，肌腱舒张的脖颈和耸动起伏的胸膛，柔嫩的乳尖浸饱露水的沁凉，夜间铮铮的风响中天地轻吐柔息的动静回荡在他的胸腔。Scott吮吻他的喉颈，鼻尖轻拂他胸口的绒毛，像迷失在雨季将至的原野上寻找水源的小兽贪婪地嗅探着他微咸的肌肤，干燥的唇舌卷舔他胀透的乳粒如同衔拾晚秋里熟透的浆果妄图细细嗫咬出汁液。Logan手指插在他的发间撕扯揉弄，在年轻的恋人耳畔发出夹杂着哀告和咒骂的呻吟与轻哼。当Logan向他屏息以待的领队敞开骄傲的肉体，如同潮汛骤涌的河床，暴雨将至的草场，幽深的谷地为他沛然洞开，旖旎的园圃为他流淌蜜与佳酿，夜色里沉浮起落的一切仿佛都在此时失去了意义，他能在此刻全然拥有他而余生别无所求。Scott化身疾驰的狂风任凭欲火燎原，焦渴地啜吸Logan肌肤沁出的苦涩腥咸，轻柔地舔吮他双腿间淌落的甜美馥郁，放任全部的感官为之充盈，清晰地感受到身下的肉体被开辟出的每一丝悸痛如何回馈给他脆弱的妥协与强悍的包容。Logan为他嘶吼扭动，用不可思议的火热与紧致承受每一寸劫夺掠取，向掌控一切的领队索求最蛮横的欲念和最彻骨的怜惜，而Scott回以拥吻的力道和温度像是要将他丝丝缕缕融化在血脉深处直到再没有什么能令他们彼此分离。Logan临近高潮时难以抑制地深仰着脖颈，结实的长腿紧绷攀附着恋人的腰肢，腰胯挺动迎合一次比一次悍然的撞击。Scott叼住他的喉结，像掠食鲜活的猎物一样几乎要隔着厚实的睡袋把他压进柔软干燥的草丛和泥土间，直至Logan被榨尽了力气在他身下痉挛不止。Scott用手指细细梳理恋人汗湿的鬓发和须颊，在他狂跳不止的心口落下羽毛般细碎的轻吻，耐心等待Logan的气息平复了片刻，而后握紧他精壮的腰肢用几乎将他撞碎的力道再不克制地蛮烈冲刺，绞缠的唇舌尽数吞没Logan呜咽般支离破碎的呻吟，直至稠密的热液灌进他抽搐不止的小腹，而他们自始至终都未曾断开那一吻。帐篷外夜风犹自呼啸，火光渐而幽微，汗水在他们紧贴的躯体上冷却，彼此间的喘息在风声虫鸣的合奏声中变得轻不可闻。

Scott埋头在年长恋人的颈窝间，眷恋取代那些怅然若失的张皇于此刻充盈着他的心，Scott惦念着他没能领受的今日份睡前故事，而无论如何也不忍唤起疲惫得几欲睡去的恋人。他会有机会的，Logan纵然有着漫长到令人畏惧的光阴，但Scott有着不凋炽火般年轻而丰沛的生命，他会用尽此生向他靠近，双足丈量他曾流浪过的每一寸土地，用他们共同的回忆填补那些忧郁和断裂的空白，直至再没有什么能无端侵扰Logan的梦境，而他的胸膛和臂弯里永远有他温存的庇荫。

他知道历尽冗长的孤独，失散的人们会在星夜相拥，而寒冷和黑暗都会过去，启明终将升起，黎明总会来临。

 

 

The End.

 

*少年时的小队长在野地里看星星和教授聊人生的一幕见漫画《分裂#序曲》

 

 


End file.
